


Common Goals

by JaneDoh7



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoh7/pseuds/JaneDoh7
Summary: After creating a plethora of brilliant inventions over the years, Fitz is sceptical that Jemma's latest discovery could rival their previous successes.In true Simmons' fashion, she disagrees.Set approximately one year after the events of 5x22. Some spoilers for season 5 in the notes section, so stop reading now if you have not finished the season (and go and watch it now!!)





	Common Goals

**Author's Note:**

> The Playground has been repaired, and SHIELD is once again using it as their base of operations. MarauderFitz did not die in this universe. For the purposes of this story, please ignore the fact that there is a CryoFitz somewhere out in space, because it is just too sad to think about :(

Although he was concentrating on soldering the wires on his latest contraption in the garage, Fitz was acutely aware that Jemma was standing behind his left shoulder. He could envision her up on her toes, peering over his shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of what he was working on without interrupting.

She may have been light-footed, but she was by no means a ninja.  He smirked at the thought of her tiptoeing over quietly so as not to disturb him. But, it was like he had special sensors that were specifically attuned to her presence, and sometimes it seemed like he could just _feel_ when she was in the room.

He placed the soldering iron down and spun around on the stool until he was facing her, sliding the safety goggles up to his hairline.

She was wringing her hands, trying to dissipate some nervous energy. “I’m sorry, I know you are busy.” He could hear the slight squeak of her sneakers as she shifted excitedly from each foot. “I tried to hold out but I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

She had seemed preoccupied that morning during breakfast, mentioning something about having to run some test before she had grabbed her bag and given him a quick peck on the lips before heading out. And, between fixing Bashful - after an unfortunate incident involving an enthusiastic sniffer dog – and working on his latest invention, Fitz hadn’t had a chance to make it to the lab that day.

“I’ve just discovered something, and I want you to come and see.” He could tell she was trying to remain composed in front of their colleagues, but he just knew the restraint was killing her.

“Oh, so it is more important than _my_ project?” he asked, crossing his arms in a mirthful challenge.

“Yes!” she said emphatically.

Fitz eyebrows rose in surprise. He knew there was a healthy amount of competition between them, but Jemma was usually a _little_ more diplomatic than that. He was actually taken aback.

Her hands flew up to her neck, grimacing when she realised how dismissive she had sounded. “Sorry, I am sure what you are building is bound to be another breakthrough.” She moved her hands until her palms came to rest against his chest, as though her touch may compensate for her words. “Even if you won’t fill me in on the details just yet.” She narrowed her eyes by the slightest degree in mock suspicion.

“Well, I wasn’t going to bother you with the mundane _technical_ aspect until I was sure it would work properly.” He put his hands up in a placating manner, as though he was merely being gracious. “But if you are going to be like _that,_ maybe I will just get someone else to help me develop the hallucinogenic component.”

He could see the jovial glint in her eye; she knew he was joking. _He_ knew _she_ was just teasing him. But an awkward cough from the other side of the room reminded him that not everyone understood their banter, especially the newer recruits, and some of them seemed downright embarrassed hearing their married bosses bicker so often.

Simmons glanced sideways, towards the general area the noise had emanated from, then back to her husband. “Oh, Fitz…” she started, a sincere furrow etched in her brow, “of course you know I will help you.” He puffed himself up a little at her words, until he realised she hadn’t quite finished talking. “Because no-one else can put up with you when you are in your obsessive creative mode.”

He responded with a tilt of his head and an indignant huff.

“I’m joking.” She wiggled his tie slightly and gave him an authentic smile. “I have actually been wondering what you have been building for days.”  And then her eyes widened imploringly. “But I _really_ think you’ll want to know what I just found out.”

Fitz could see she was genuinely eager to share whatever information she had acquired, but he couldn’t help taunting her a little longer as payback. “How can I be sure you aren’t just in here distracting me from _my_ work just to procure my skills for yourself?”

She screwed her nose up at him with impatience. “Will you be more interested if I tell you it is actually something we have both been working on?” Fitz gave her a puzzled look, unable to decipher to which project she may be alluding. “There’s been a development.”

He saw a couple of the other agents tilt towards them, hoping to be among the first to hear about the latest FitzSimmons discovery. One of them was pretending to be typing, but Fitz could tell from the rhythm of the key taps alone that it was a ruse. Simmons seemed to notice it too and gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head in the direction of the doorway.

She had definitely piqued his curiosity. He glanced down at the almost complete circuit, then back at her expectant face. She always knew how to lure him in. _Damn her_. He pulled the goggles off his head and placed them on the bench, then grabbed her hand as they made their way out of the room. He had been eager to finish his task, but if he was being honest with himself, the moment he had turned to face her, the idea of work took a backseat. If they hadn’t been surrounded by other people, he would have moved in to kiss her when he had felt her hands resting against his chest.

Sometimes he resented shared workspaces.

There was often a degree of secrecy revolving around their work, but usually the two of them could chat quite freely, as most of the details went over everyone else’s heads. Mind you, they did have higher clearance than the others they were currently working with, so maybe she was just being cautious.

It had been fairly tense times in the year since the team had altered the prophesised future. And although they had averted the planet being quaked into ruins, the event had shook _them_ to the core. It was only recently that the team seemed to be settling back into a routine. Despite there being some new players, and ones who were no longer with them, the atmosphere reminded him of when the team had been in its first year; optimistic, enthusiastic and with a sense of purpose. And, most importantly, a genuine camaraderie.

“Care to fill me in on the details?” he asked. He gave a curt nod to Piper as she approached them.

Jemma smiled at her, as they shuffled past each other in the small hallway. She waited until Piper was out of ear shot. “Not here.”

She squeezed his hand as they walked down the hallway, doing her best to seem calm, but he could feel the bounce in her step, even if it was too subtle for anyone else to perceive. It made him smile. He was just glad she seemed… _happy_.

They rounded the corner, into the first hallway that was devoid of other people. Fitz seized the small window of opportunity. He stopped walking, Jemma following suit by default. He took his free hand, cupping it under her jaw as he leaned towards her. Her lips met his halfway, moving against his with familiar ease, as their entwined fingers hung limply between them. It was merely a few seconds of solace, but Fitz savoured the fleeting interlude. With their cursed history, even eight hours away from her made him anxious. He briefly wondered if he needed to work on that co-dependence. But when he opened his eyes and saw her staring back at him with such adoration, his doubts were quelled.

“Even though this is the first year for _much_ too long that we haven’t been forced apart,” he said, risking one more rebellious kiss, “I still feel like I don’t get enough time alone with my wife.”

He saw her eyes soften at his words, but before she could respond, they heard a heavy set of boots clumping closer. Jemma tugged at his hand again and they continued, the owner of the boots soon appearing from around the corner.

“Hi, Mack,” they said in unison.

“FitzSimmons,” he said, a nod of his head in acknowledgement as they passed. Fitz was sure he saw Mack gaze at their clasped hands with a ghost of a smile, but for some reason, Fitz never seemed to get embarrassed by his reaction. It was like his little stamp of approval whenever he saw the pair even remotely affectionate in public.

As they neared the lab, Fitz peered through the window, noticing two of their colleagues mixing undetermined liquids in beakers. One had voluminous amounts of gas billowing out of it. By the looks on their faces, it was not the desired result. They reached the doorway, and Fitz was actually intrigued to see if his assumption was correct, but Simmons shook her head, continuing past. Luckily she was still grasping his hand, because he had already started making his way through the opening.

His eyes scanned over the others working in the lab as they passed it, then back to Jemma. “Is anyone else involved in this?” he asked.

She looked up at him, eyes wide for the briefest moment, too quick for him to decipher its meaning. She faced back the way they were headed. “No,” she said. Then she looked sideways at him with a knowing grin. “Definitely not.”

Honestly, when Simmons was privy to information, she could be absolutely infuriating at times. In an adorable way. But still frustrating. “Give me a clue at least?”

She shook her head slightly. “Patience,” she said. “It will be worth it.”

Easy for her to say. His innate inquisitiveness was in overdrive and he just _knew_ she was enjoying teasing him for a little longer.

They had several joint projects on the go, ranging anywhere from initial conception, through to designs that were one elusive stage from completion. He started rifling through them, trying to figure out which one it may be and interested in _how_ she had made the jump that the two of them had previously missed. Most of the ideas were quite innovative, but currently there wasn’t a particular stand-out that he deemed brilliant enough to rival their previous successes.

They had finally made it to their room, and Jemma opened the door, dragging him through behind her. She left him to close the door behind them as she made her way over to the table. There was a small device perched on it, but she grabbed it before he had a chance to get a good look.

“So, you seem pretty convinced this is worth investing our time in?” He _wanted_ to believe her, to share the exhilaration she was exuding.

She turned to him and took a deep breath.

“Fitz,” she looked up at him, failing to suppress her excitement, “this is going to be our greatest creation yet.”

“You sure?” he asked with mild scepticism. “We’ve made some pretty amazing things over the years.”

“Yes,” she said without hesitation, a beaming smile lighting up her face. She opened the palm of her hand to reveal the pregnancy test, two pink lines visible in the window. “I’m positive.”


End file.
